Hand in Hand
by BlackWingedTraveler
Summary: "Brainy's going to leave the Legion no matter what, right? No one ever said he had to be alone." A slow moving Superman/Brainy story rife with friendship, emotions, and growing and changing as a person. "Sometimes, reaching out and taking someone's hand is the beginning of a journey. At other times, it is allowing another to take yours."
1. I Will Tell You No Lies

**Title: **Hand in Hand

**Chapter Title: **I Will Tell You No Lies

**Summary: **Brainy's going to leave the Legion no matter what, right? No one ever said he had to be alone.

**Pairing: **Slow-moving Superman/Brainiac 5, Clark Kent/Querl Dox.

**Quote: **"Sometimes, reaching out and taking someone's hand is the beginning of a journey. At other times, it is allowing another to take yours." - Vera Nazarian

* * *

"I've decided to leave the Legion, Superman. At least until I can sort out all of these new feelings." For a moment, Clark blinked at that, startled, his face pulling into a small, confused frown. Brainy, leaving the _Legion? _The thought was just- just not something that made any sense at all, even if he felt how he said he had!

It was a short moment of silence where the man from the past tried to process that, matching up with what he knew of the world with what Brainy was saying and- utterly came up short. Brainy and the Legion of Superheroes went hand in hand, dividing the two seemed utterly impossible, how could-

"I was emotional as a robot, imagine me as a human." …Oh. Oh. Oh, _Brainy. _Clark softened at that, not even realizing what he was doing, the corners of his mouth lifting up in a very slight smile as he reached out with one hand to lay it gently on his friend's shoulder. Said shoulder tensed slightly, before relaxing, Clark's thumb immediately rubbing to soothe him.

"Where will you go?" he asked quietly, keeping his gentle smile on, honestly curious. He wouldn't try to stop him, if he truly needed this. It wasn't his role, wasn't his choice, and he _understood. _Clark would just be there to support him. Even if he couldn't _fully _be there, he kind of did need to go home, after all.

It was a question that Brainy answered with just a moment's hesitation, giving a slight shake of his head. "I'm not entirely sure, Superman. I was going to leave the planet, and travel to one that was still within the United Planets, yet not closely affiliated with Earth. Aarok, perhaps."

That response made Clark's smile quickly fade, his vaguely confused one returning abruptly as light blue eyes scanned the Coluan. His eyes were averted, shoulders hunching up slightly, and his _words…_ Maybe… "Brainy, don't you have any friends or family you can stay with?"

Brainy shrugged off his hand, turning away and taking a few steps until he reached the wall, lifting up his free hand to rest lightly on it. Gaze fixed on it intently, as if it held all the answers in the world, every solution to every smile that he was facing at the moment.

Clark had never wanted to hug someone more.

It took a few moments before his friend spoke up once more, but the Kryptonian waited those out patiently, taking a small step forward to lessen the distance, but otherwise remaining, eyes fixed on him as he waited for his mulled-open answer to be stated. "…I don't have any friends outside of the Legion." His words were soft, eyes still squarely fixed on the wall.

Despite that, though, Clark could hear the quaver in his voice, the harsh intake of breath, the stutter of his heartbeat, the tensing of his shoulders. Fingers balling into a fist, eyes closing, and voice ever so quiet. Clark didn't need to see his face to know all of that.

"And family…" Brainy gave a slight shrug, and that was really all that needed to be said, wasn't it? After what happened… yeah, he did. The thought was just, so- so- Life without Ma and Pa wasn't something that Clark could imagine. It wasn't something he _wanted _to be able to imagine, or even wanted to imagine. Brainy didn't have that family. Too many people didn't have that family, in the years since his world had been expanding, and-

Maybe he could fix that. Just this once, just ever so slightly, he could fix it.

"Brainy," Clark started, before abruptly wetting his lips, vaguely nervous, but forged onward, taking another step forward so that he could once more place a hand on Brainy's shoulder, trying to ignore the way that the younger boy didn't look at him, and the way his shoulder tensed again. "I have to go home, soon. Do you… do you want to come with him?"

If Brainy had thought he had known what Clark was going to say, that was _definitely _not one of his expectations. It was pretty obvious, from the way that his whole body _jerked, _twisting around so that he could stare up into his friend's face, wide-eyed. _"What?"_

The Kryptonian was pretty sure this was the first time he had seen his friend this surprised when it wasn't like, the end of the world or something terrifying like that.

"Do you want to come back to the past with me? You could stay with me in my apartment, or- or if you wouldn't like that, then you can stay with Ma and Pa, I know they'd _love _to have you, I've told them all about you, of course." Knowing that he could probably continue if he didn't stop, Clark snapped his mouth shut, inhaling sharply through his nose. Right. He was fine. Brainy was just- Brainy was just-

Looking at him like his heart had stopped beating. "You would-" he whispered, dropping his question, or his statement, whatever it was, before it was even halfway finished. "You want me to come back with you? Why?" His voice was quiet, hesitant, tentative and tremulous, and Clark had never felt, not here in the future, that his answer would be more important.

Luckily, he knew exactly what he wanted to say. Face softening into a smile, the man continued, voice softening as well. "I want you to come stay with me. You've got a lot to adjust to, yeah, but no one said you had to do it alone, right?"

He couldn't say he was surprised, but still incredibly relieved, when Brainy pursed his lips for a moment, before nodding faintly. "I'll think about it."

Clark gave his shoulder a squeeze, before letting go. "Just let me know when you've figured it out." What more could he say?

* * *

It wasn't until after Kell-El returned home that he and Brainy ran into each other again. Well, it wasn't ran into as in they accidentally came across each other. Brainy was seeking him out, this time, which was a stark reverse from the past few days.

Clark had tried to stop by the Coluan's chamber to see if he was still okay, if he wanted to talk (something had apparently happened that was making _Garth _blush whenever it was brought up, but he had yet to convince the other to spill the beans), if he was holding up well being like… this, but every time he went to see him, he was mysteriously busy. Or wasn't there.

It was pretty obvious that Brainy didn't want to talk to him, so he stopped going, but he did talk to the people that his friend would let in, people like Garth, Imra, and Vi, and they reassured him that he was doing okay. Not fine, that would have been a complete lie, but okay.

Better than not doing okay, right?

Either way, Clark straightened up from where he had been making his bed for what was probably the final time, taking in the younger boy standing hesitantly in his doorway, one green hand resting lightly on the side, as if for support. "Are you…" He swallowed sharply, convulsively, before trying again. "You're leaving soon, right?"

"Tomorrow," came the soft answer, the Kryptonian taking a few steps forward to close the distance between them. It felt right to be close to Brainy. "Have you decided what you're going to do?"

Carefully, the other nodded, green eyes flickering away (green green _green, _it was so odd to look into that color of eyes) before returning to Clark's own. "I'm willing to go with you, if… if you'll have me." His back was hunched slightly, shoulders tucked inward, but at least his eyes remained up. "I'd like to stay with you in your apartment."

Clark smiled. No, no, he beamed, utterly and completely pleased by his response. "Good," he replied firmly, resisting the urge to reach out and touch him once more, reminding himself that he had already been doing that plenty lately, and it seemed to be making him uncomfortable. "I'll definitely have you, Brainy. It'll be fun."

* * *

The good-byes, for Clark, at least, passed in a whirlwind. There were a few tears shed, he was sure, and he couldn't remember the last time he gave out so many hugs. Probably when he arrived back here, maybe?

Giving Tinya one last hug, spinning her around in a circle within his arms before putting her down and pressing a kiss to her brow, the Kryptonian glanced about for Brainy, who was finishing up one last conversation with Shrinking Violet. They were whispering quietly, and Clark purposefully kept his hearing focused on Brin and Tinya's banter, giving them their privacy. As he watched, Brainy lifted one small green hand to wipe away a few tears on Vi's white face, before she pulled him into a rough, desperate hug, which he returned.

For a moment, Clark felt a pang of guilt, that he was taking Brainy away from all of this. But no, Brainy would be leaving all this, anyway. This way, he was ensuring that Brainy wasn't _alone._

Catching him watching as he pulled back from the embrace, Brainy gave Clark a small, watery smile, which the older of the two responded to by extending a hand, giving the other a soft smile in return. "You ready to go, Brainy?"

His answer was soft, but firm. "Ready." One small green hand slid into Clark's larger, tan one, and with a slight squeeze, they stepped into the golden light of the time bubble together.

* * *

**A/N: **My first full-length Legion of Superheroes fanfiction! It's a Superman/Brainy story, obviously, but it's going to be very slow-moving, dealing with the aftermath of Dark Victory, Querl learning how to be organic, Clark moving through his years as Superman, and the two of them growing closer and closer together. This is going to be LONG, and the romance is going to be extremely slow. I feel like a slow-moving pace fits the two of them very well. Hope you like!


	2. Everything a Human Needs

**Title: **Hand in Hand

**Chapter Title: **Everything a Human Needs

**Summary: **Brainy's going to leave the Legion no matter what, right? No one ever said he had to be alone.

**Pairing: **Slow-moving Superman/Brainiac 5, Clark Kent/Querl Dox.

**Quote: **"Sometimes, reaching out and taking someone's hand is the beginning of a journey. At other times, it is allowing another to take yours." - Vera Nazarian

* * *

The flash of light disappeared, leaving the two of them standing alone in Clark's kitchen. It was suddenly silent, far too silent, even though Clark could hear every sound beyond the apartment. Every breeze, a window slamming three blocks down, a dog barking a few doors over, everything was perfectly clear, something audible.

There were only two heartbeats in his apartment, though, and that was far too quiet.

Clearing his throat, Clark gave Brainy's hand a squeeze before releasing it, stepping over to flick his lights on. It wasn't too late, after dinner time, yeah, but not quite time to sleep just yet. "So! I should give you a tour if you're gonna be staying here, right?" Yeah. Wasn't much, but a good way to start this.

Setting his suitcase on the table, he grinned broadly, gesturing around the room with one hand. "This is the kitchen and… well, living room, it's sort of one room." A counter to eat at, with a very small TV, along with a few chairs, the regular kitchen set up, microwave, refrigerator, and the like, and lots of cupboards. Nothing super impressive, but Clark could see Brainy relaxing slightly out of the corner of his eyes, giving a nod.

"It's smaller than our kitchen back ho- at the headquarters," he spoke up quietly, cutting himself off mid-word, even though Clark knew what he had been meaning to say. Home. He didn't call it home, or didn't want to? Now wasn't the time to talk about that, though, so he merely accepted the statement with a sheepish chuckle, rubbing the back of his head.

"Heh, yeah, it's not much, but it's cozy." That taken care of, Clark crossed the few steps to door that led to his bedroom, a small wall between the two rooms that he had put up himself, swinging it open to let Brainy, who had trailed quietly behind him, take a peek in. Oh, right. Reaching out to flick on the lights, he spoke up again, letting his alien friend take in the bed, the closet, and the dresser. It wasn't much. "This is my bedroom. You can stay here for tonight, okay? We can figure out sleeping stuff tomorrow." It was only right to let him have his bed.

Brainy, apparently, disagreed, head jerking upwards and eyes widening as he looked up at Clark. "What? No, no, it's your bed, you should stay there!"

Clark was firm, though, shaking his head. "No, I don't need as much sleep, I can just take a chair."

"I can't take your bed!"

"You're the guest, Brainy, and it's just for one night! We'll figure something out for tomorrow night."

"I don't need to sleep, it's fine!"

"Alright, now I _know _that's-"

"Superman, I don't even know _how _to sleep!"

That one brought Clark up short, and for a moment, he just blinked bewilderedly down at his friend, before frowning, brow furrowing in puzzlement. "What do you mean, you don't know how to… sleep?" That was… what?

Brainy was apparently very uncomfortable on this topic, and he shrugged his shoulders lightly, glancing away. "When I was inorganic, I didn't need to sleep. Recharge every so often, but that was it. So I don't know how."

Okay, that really didn't help the Kryptonian's bafflement. "But you've been human-" Brainy flinched at that word, and Clark quickly amended his statement. "-organic for a bit now. You haven't slept?" The way he hunched his shoulders, eyes firmly fixed on the ground, brought a sort of dawning horror on the older of the two. "You haven't _slept yet? _Have you been eating? Drinking? _Gone to the bathroom?"_

What was his life, even, that he was having this conversation.

Brainy's eyes remained on the floor, but his shoulders lifted in an approximation of a shrug. "I haven't slept. I've eaten a little bit. I've drank some. Lightning Lad showed me how to go to the bathroom." Was that why Garth's cheeks had been-? Oh, thank Rao that he hadn't been the one to maneuver through that conversation. He was going to get him a present for the next time he saw him.

"We'll have something to eat and drink after this tour, then," Clark spoke up softly, after a moment's pause. This was going to be a lot of work, wasn't it? He had just thought that yeah, he needed to be there to emotionally support his friend, but all of a sudden he was confronted with _how different _this really was for Brainy. He had been a _robot. _

Now… Now he was a green boy that was suffering a heck of a lot.

Clark softened, one hand reaching out to rest gently on Brainy's shoulder. Each time, a little less tense. Good. He didn't want to push him too far, but… he needed some good touch in his life. "How can I help with the sleeping issue? Is there anything I can do?"

It was then that Brainy's eyes finally rose, fixing on Clark's, tongue flickering out to wet his lips as he hesitated, before nodding fractionally. "If… If you're comfortable with it, maybe we can both sleep in the bed? I can watch you to see how?"

"Sure. It'll be just like a sleepover." The older of the two saw the confusion flicker through his friend's eyes, and as per his usual, stepped up to explain. "A sleepover is when a friend spends the night at another friend's house. Sometimes they both sleep in sleeping bags, and sometimes they share a bed. It's no big deal." Usually, by the time they were their age (well, his age, he didn't know how old Brainy was) they had outgrown sleeping in beds, but at Brainy's relief at the explanation, Clark didn't need to tell him.

"That sounds good, then, yes. A sleepover. I would be quite willing to have one with you."

Clark gave him a smile and a squeeze on the shoulder, before removing his head and continuing to the last room in the house. "And this is the bathroom," he announced, moving to the last door and swinging it open, flickering on the lights so that Brainy could see. "It's pretty similar to the ones in the future, it's just less automatic and stuff. You can ask me if you've got any questions."

Seriously. _What was his life._

Brainy glanced at it, before giving him a nod, a faint smile in place now. "I think I've got it. Thanks."

Great! With that, Clark's own smile grew better as he turned back towards the kitchen. "Awesome," he declared, moving to the cupboard to root around in it, check out what he had that wouldn't take super long. "You can put your bags in my room. Is mac and cheese okay for dinner?"

The answer he received was a bit awkward, a bit forced, but he accepted it. "Sure?" …He probably didn't know what mac and cheese was. Think, Clark, think.

"Great! It shouldn't take too long to make." With that, the Kryptonian nabbed the box of mac and cheese, darting around the kitchen at a speed that was too quick for the human (or organic, in Querl's case) eye to see, flipping on the stove, filling up a pot with water and shoving it on there, getting out all the ingredients- Now all there was to do was wait for the water to boil. Technically, he could heat it up with his heat vision, if he was really really careful, but this way, it gave them time to talk.

Hearing Brainy's footsteps, Clark looked up from the pot, giving him a smile. "It'll just take a few minutes to boil, and then I can get started on it. It won't take too long." Brainy just gave him a small nod at that, moving to sit in one of the chairs and then proceeding to stare down at the counter like it was intensely fascinating.

The Kryptonian wasn't put off by the lack of response, though, taking a few steps forward to lean on his side of the counter, propping up an elbow on it. "So, Brainy, I was wondering… Is there any way for you to disguise yourself, so you don't look green? It'll just be, well, hard for you if you can't have a secret identity while you're here. I know it's not the thing to do in the future, but…"

He trailed off, uncertain of how to continue, but thankfully, Brainy looked up with a very minute smile at that. "I know, Superman. Don't worry, I've already thought about it." With that, he extended one wrist, showcasing a small thing that looked like a watch (but it didn't have the time on it?) that was wrapped around his wrist. "It's an image inducer. It will allow me to appear human." A quick rotate of the 'watch face' with his other hand, and Brainy's skin flickered from green to a chocolate-y brown. He looked odd, if nice, the darker skin more fitting on him than Clark's lighter tone, but-

"Your eyes," the Kryptonian whispered, his own wide. Brainy's eyes were- _pink._

The Coluan's eyes flickered away, his voice and mood suddenly dipping. "I- I know it's not typical of humans to have that eye color, but I just-"

Clark's voice cut through his own, eyes softening, giving him a nod. "I understand." With everything that he had to alter, everything that he had to go through… It made sense that he'd want to retain his previous eye color. Even through his green eyes had looked fine, just like how his brown skin now looked fine, it wasn't the same, and Brainy must be… Oh, he must be missing that so much. To not even be able to look in the mirror and recognize yourself!

Brainy had been through a lot, and was going through a lot, and as a result, it was a bit of a weight off of Clark's shoulders to see him look up at that with a faint, relieved smile. At least, until his eyes suddenly widened, staring at some point behind him. "Superman, the water!"

"Oops!" His own eyes widening in turn, the Kryptonian quickly whirled to turn down the stove, adding in the noodles, and beginning the slow stirring session. Not so much a fan of this part, oh well. "Thanks, Brainy. Hey, maybe you should get some water for yourself? You probably aren't drinking as much as you're supposed to."

The Coluan seemed surprised by that, but nodded, turning off his image inducer, skin shifting from brown to green, and slipping down from his seat. "How much water am I supposed to drink?" And then, after a pause to think. "And, ah… where are the cups?"

Clark inclined his head towards the cupboard they were located in. "Right there. You can just get water from the sink, it's clean, don't worry. And you're supposed to drink, um… 8 glasses of water a day, or 64 ounces. At least, for humans, I don't know if it'll be the same for you."

Brainy contemplated as he reached up to the cupboard, standing on his tip-toes to grab a daisy-patterned glass out. "I think going with what is normal for a human would be the best course of action, at least until I have been able to examine my DNA and compare it to what I already know. I was a bit… preoccupied, previously, and did not get a chance to." As he spoke, he stepped over to fill his glass, glancing up at Clark. "Do you think I'll be able to here?"

The older of the two considered as he quickly moved to drain the noodles. "Um… Maybe? I know a guy, Batman, if you know him, who might have that kind of stuff, but I don't know if I want to tell him you're here. Some colleges have things like that, too."

As Clark mixed everything together, Brainy leaned back against the sink, taking a careful sip of water as he frowned. "If you want to tell Batman, you can, but it will make it more likely he can find out your secret identity. You can probably trust him from what I know in the history files, though. As for the second… What's a college?" He sounded honestly distressed that he didn't know. Poor Brainy.

"It's… the last type of school you can go to. It's where you learn to specialize in certain things. If you wanted to be a Journalist, you'd learn the specific stuff to be a Journalist." Deciding he was done stirring, Clark darted over to snatch up two bowls, carefully scooping some mac and cheese into both, and with a flourish of grabbing spoons, presented Brainy's bowl to him, his in the other hand. "Here."

After an initial staring down at the contents, the Coluan accepted it, following Clark over to the counter and promptly perching on one of the seats. "I will investigate the colleges in the area, then, to see if there are any with that equipment. If not, you can either inform Batman, or I will make my own."

Clark nodded, taking a few quick bites of his food, glad to have that figured out. "That'll give you something to do, at least. What do you think you'll do, while you're here? We can hang out when I'm home, but I've got work…" He felt oddly guilty for that, even though he really enjoyed work and didn't want to end it. He just… didn't want to leave Brainy all alone by himself.

Brainy seemed to catch that, blinking slowly at the other for a few moments, chewing on a bite (Clark was pleased to note that he was eating rather fast, so maybe he liked it?). "I'm… unsure. I will look into that matter, first. I brought some projects that I want to see if I can complete, less volatile ones." A small frown formed on his lips, forehead furrowing slightly, lines that the Kryptonian wanted to just reach out and smooth away. "Maybe some… books? Those are what they're called, right?"

He had to chuckle slightly, nodding. "Yeah, that's what they're called. I've got a box in my closet that you can look through for now, and we can pick some more up later." After a quick bite, he sent the other a small smile. "That should give you stuff to do for a little bit, right? I don't have work tomorrow, so we can figure anything out that you need then."

The Coluan nodded slightly, eyes down on his bowl, spoon scraping the bottom as he scooped up his last bit of noodles. "I… I need whatever organics need. I don't have any of that."

Okay. Clark mentally ran through a checklist. Toiletry stuff, deodorant, maybe a razor, stuff like that. Would he- "…Do you have clothes?" Carefully, Brainy shook his head, still not looking up. "…Right. We'll have to get that for you, too."

He hadn't seen many of his friends in anything other than their superhero uniforms, and Brainy was one of the ones that he had only seen in his. It was just- weird to think about _not _having those clothes. But Brainy's clothes always seemed a part of him, just by looking at when he was in that bigger mode…

It was good that he hadn't been naked, wow.

Banishing that thought far, far from the front of his mind, Clark finished off his last bite, reaching over to carefully tug his friend's bowl from limp hands, getting up to go deposit them in the sink. The slight clatter they made caused Brainy to jerk in surprise, glancing up, and that was when the Kryptonian took the time to fully survey his blond friend.

Tense, as if he was worried that something was going to spring out at him. Bags already forming underneath his wide eyes, hair messy and un-combed, everything about him slightly… off. He looked just _done,_ and Clark was there in an instant, two soft hands settling on either one of his shoulders. "Hey, why don't we head to bed? We can figure everything else out tomorrow."

He could still be up for a few more hours, and should probably patrol but- Brainy needed to sleep, right now. If the mumbled "Alright," and the way he easily slipped off of the chair, letting Clark guide him to the bedroom, was any indication.

"You can wear some of my pajamas for tonight, okay?" Without waiting for an answer, he stepped over to his dresser, pulling out two pairs, one light blue, one stripped pink and white, handing over the latter to his friend. "I'll change in the bathroom, okay?"

It was nice to have a quick moment to breath. He loved Brainy, he really did. He was one of his best friends. But right now… He seemed very fragile. As if a single wrong move could end up breaking him. Clark let out a heavy exhale, already decked out in his pajamas, seated on the toilet, one hand rubbing his face. He'd have to be careful with him, yeah, but still treat him like his friend. Of course. As if he'd _ever _stop treating Brainy like Brainy.

He'd just have to make sure that he was there for him, more than usual. Yes.

Glad that he had gotten to have that quick moment, he headed back to his room, pausing at the door to take in the sight. Brainy had managed to get his bottoms on, suit and shoes strewn on the floor, green feet not at all visible underneath the length of the pants, but his top had yet to make it on. From his vantage point, the Coluan seated on the bed, mulling over the top that was currently occupying his hands, he could see… the Brainiac symbol, firm and clear and Brainy's chest. He still had it.

It wasn't until the other spoke up with a quiet "Yes, I do," that Clark realized he said it aloud.

Quickly, he crossed the distance, seating himself on the bed next to his friend, letting one arm reach out and wrap around his shoulders. "It looks fine on you." The other jerked, as if to pull away, but Clark kept his arm in place, making sure to not hold him too tight. "It's okay. Alright? You don't have to wear a shirt to cover it up if you don't want to."

There was a moment of silence, of the other apparently considering it, and… "Okay. It… It's too big." His words were whispered, muted and quiet, and Clark nodded, gently tugging the top out of his hands and dropping it on the floor to mix with the other clothes. They could clean up tomorrow.

Instead, he released the other for one quick moment, darting over to flip off the light, and promptly returned. "We should get under the covers, come on." There was a small delay, Brainy still staring down at his hands in the faint light outside gave them, before he nodded, getting up to walk around and sit up near the top of the bed. Clark followed, mentally questioning his life for the third time that evening, and began to walk the other carefully through the process of going to bed.

"First, we need to get under the covers. Yeah, like that, and then we lay down like this, look, just do what I do, good. And then we close our eyes and just lay like this until we fall asleep."

Brainy stared at him in the dim light, nonplussed. "…Alright." He shifted slightly, apparently trying to get comfortable, legs brushing Clark's and immediately jerking away. "S-Sorry."

The man in question let out a small chuckle. "It's okay, Brainy. It's alright if we touch."

The boy seemed as though he was definitely going to question that. "It is? You're sure? You don't mind?" Clark shook his head, as well as he could while it was resting on a pillow, and Brainy hesitated, before scooting a bit closer, his head nearly passing onto Clark's pillow, their body heat intermingling slightly. "You're… warm."

That was the last thing he said, and there was naught to do for the Kryptonian to watch Brainy slowly fall asleep, his warm breath on his face. Maybe he wasn't as fragile as he had thought.

* * *

**A/N: **Geeze oh pete. This was originally just going to be the FIRST SCENE out of /three/ for the whole second chapter. After it took me over three thousand words to just get through the first scene, I kind of nixed that idea, so this is the whole thing. The next two scenes I had planned for this one will be the third chapter. When I mean slow-moving, I MEAN slow-moving, heh. Thanks for the favorites and alerts, guys, I appreciate it! :3


End file.
